RussiaxGermany Forever
by fellow-traveller
Summary: Just a small collection of silly drabbles I made of the two. RusGer. May contain AUs, sexual and violent scenes.
1. Cat

...

Ivan didn't expect this.

From the time he decided to visit Ludwig's house, to the moment the front door was opened for him, the only thing that played in his mind was worry for his German boyfriend. He didn't pick up his calls, he didn't answer his messages…even their colleagues didn't know where he was or what he was doing.

More or less, Ivan thought Ludwig was sick, and thus decided to give him a surprise visit. But just as the doorbell rang and the door clicked open, all Ivan could do was drop the chocolate box to the ground and stare ahead; shocked.

He really didn't expect this at all.

Ludwig was standing in front of him, shy as usual, wearing his usual black tank top and blue boxers. The changes that were obvious wasn't on the growing blush on his cheeks, but the presence of a pair of black twitching cat ears on his head, partially hidden behind his blonde hair, a black tail and…black paws replacing his hands and feet.

No matter how Ivan tried to dismiss those foreign objects from his sight, he couldn't deny that his boyfriend was really different…that his boyfriend look no different than a half-cat.

"L-Ludwig…? What happened…? Why did you have—"

"Not here!" Ludwig hissed and quickly grabbed the Russian into his home before closing the door and locking it. Ludwig checked the windows to see if Ivan came alone, while Ivan continued to stare at the other man in awe.

Ludwig sighed and helped his boyfriend into his room. "Look…I really don't know what happened. One morning when I woke up, these…furry things just came out of nowhere! I can't go out like this…and, and I have a tendency to scratch the furniture and eyeing the birds from the window…I can't even stop myself from chasing bugs around the house!"

Ivan just listened to Ludwig's rants, still staring at the cat ears twitching, and the cat tail wagging side to side, as his boyfriend paced the room in circles. When he stopped, Ivan said finally; "So…what do you propose we do…? I had never seen anything like this before…I'm not sure how I could help…"

Ludwig sighed, and went over to sit on the bed next to Ivan. "I don't know either. I just…if only there's something like a potion that could…change me back to normal…"

"Oh! I think I know someone who could do that!" Ivan chirped out cheerfully. "He liked to summon me sometimes, though I think it's a mistake. But whenever he does that, everyone around me would be so scared. Hmm, I wonder wh—"

"Save the story. Who is it? Can he really help me with this…?"

"Ehehe. It's Arthur. I think he knows some magic and witch stuff like that…he's a strange man, really."

Ludwig heard enough. At least he knew now that someone could help him change back to normal. He thought he'd live the rest of his life like a cat, but now not anymore!

He grinned widely and hugged his Russian boyfriend, kissing him on the lips. "Oh, thank you, thank you, Ivan! I don't know what I would do without you!" Ivan chuckled and returned the hug, holding his lover closer to his body. "Da! I'm glad I could—"

Ivan didn't expect this.

Well, the cat-like appearance on his boyfriend was a big surprise itself, not to mention how Ludwig described the things he did as he spent his days being a half-cat.

But he sure didn't expect the deep purring from Ludwig when he ran his hand down the German's back. It sounded like Ludwig liked it, enjoyed it.

"Ludwig…are you okay? Is something wrong…?"

More purring was heard and after a while, Ludwig slowly released his embrace from his lover and went to the middle of the bed. He went on all fours and started to heave his hips high up in the air…a sight that earned a deep red tint on the Russian's face.

Ludwig slowly kicking out his legs, shoving his bottom higher by the minute and resumed the deep purring. He looked like a cat in heat, no doubt.

"Ih-Ivan…Ivan, please…I can't…I can't take it…my insides are…b-burning…"

Ivan stared at him again, not sure what to do at first. He tried to touch Ludwig, tried to calm his boyfriend down, but instead Ludwig game a loud cat-like moan and continued to tense under his hands. A dark wet spot started to appear on the hem of Ludwig's boxers where the end of his groin should be.

He really didn't expect this at all.

Ivan waited for a few minutes for Ludwig to settle down, but nothing changed. Ludwig only became more aggressive and he clawed the bed sheets in between his loud purrs and moans. Ivan had to do something…and fast.

Well…they do say to make a cat stop doing this annoying stance was to give the cat what it wants. Ivan know it this much considering he himself used to have a cat before…

Ivan undid his pants, his chest gradually became heavier with lust, as he stared at his lewd little lover.

"…I guess we can wait for a few days before calling for Arthur's help…"

...


	2. Body Hair

…

"Ivan…you're not doing it."

A heavy sigh sounded behind the German's man frown. His blue eyes didn't glance away from the ungodly sight in front of him.

"Hmm…? Doing what?"

A deeper frown set in. And this time, the German's patience was running out.

"Ivan, I told you before this! I told you many times! I said; the next time we're out on a date, I don't want to see those…hair on your face. Gott, Ivan…shave! Please!"

The man that the German affectionately called Vanya; or, in this case when he was not pleasant of something the other did, Ivan; stared at his lover for a moment, confused, before giving out a loud "Oh!". He scratched his unkempt boxer beard with his finger and gave a goofy smile to his boyfriend.

"Well…I…hehe…forgot…"

"Forgot?! Ivan Braginsky, I told you to shave in our last date! And that was a week ago! I even reminded you yesterday to shave, so why weren't you doing it this morning?"

"…It was only one week…"

"_Ja?_ And last time you already had some…bits and bits of hair on your face…don't you know how untidy you looked, how embarrassed I was?"

Ivan looked away and hid his chin in the folds of his scarf, slightly hurt by what the other was saying. "…I have hair on my chest and below my navel…you never complained…"

"I never complained because…because we were having sex!" Ludwig blushed furiously at this, but the anger was surpassing the awkwardness more. "Sometimes I don't even want to kiss you when you don't shave. Those sharp…pointy hairs…it's…it's just _disgusting!_"

That was it. That was all it took for Ivan to snap. He glanced sharply at his boyfriend and scoffed.

"Fine! Since I am currently 'disgusting' as you said, I guess we shouldn't touch each other from now on, eh, clean freak?"

"Clean- what the hell did you mean by that? Are you saying—"

"_Da!_ You're a clean freak! You think shaving all the time is a good thing? You always shave and let me tell you what…you look like a man-girl without hairs on your body!"

"M-man-girl?!"

"_Da!_ All this time I'm fucking with a man-girl! And yes, I think it is also _disgusting_!"

They fought verbally for at least half an hour more, before Ludwig stopped and gave a spiteful look at Ivan with teary eyes. Without a word, he turned around and walked away, without hoping for his boyfriend to call him back.

Ivan didn't holler to him to come back, of course…though the sight of his boyfriend walking away slowly replaced the fury with deep guilt. He would love to call the German later, but he wasn't sure if his lover would want to even hear his voice. Ludwig is, after all, a hard person when it comes to lowering tempers down.

…

Ivan stared at the bathroom mirror. The mirror wasn't big, but it was enough to reflect the Russian's large naked body. This morning he had trimmed his beard and mustache, as well as the thick coat of hair on his torso and limbs. After two hours, he proceeded to wax and shave his torso and limbs, but the razor had gone blunt so he had to go out to buy another razor. After lunch, he continued to shave and by the time the clock struck two, he had all but his beard left.

He looked funny, no doubt. This was probably the very first time he had seen himself rather…hairless.

It was awkward. Very awkward. But for his German boyfriend, he was willing to do this even if the idea of losing all the manly hair left him feeling rather shameful.

Ivan gave a sigh and continued to shave his beard. He had it for a long time, even if he did shave he would still leave one thin layer of the beard intact…never had he tried to properly shave it off clean.

Just as he placed down the razor and observing his 'clean' face in the mirror once again, his doorbell rang. "Who is it now…" he sighed and quickly wore his trousers, before going to his front door. Ivan was, least to say, embarrassed of how hairless he looked…it didn't seemed like he was Ivan at all. Slowly he opened the door a little, hiding most of his body behind it.

"H-hallo, Ivan…"

At first the Russian didn't recognize who the man was. He thought it was a salesman trying to sell crappy items to him again, or a new neighbour who just wanted to be annoying, or some good Samaritan who came to inform him that there's dog poop in the sunflower patch in his garden. But a few blinks, and the picture became clearer. It was Ludwig.

But not the old Ludwig that Ivan had seen in their last, unfinished date weeks ago. The old Ludwig was looking neat and tidy, but this man in front of him…

Ludwig was wearing his usual clothes; a shirt and sweater vest, along with a pair of matching trousers. Everything was normal…except his face.

Ludwig was sporting a blonde beard that covers his jaw and chin, together with a blonde mustache right above his lips. He was blushing heavily and was trying not to look at Ivan. But that didn't wait long, when Ivan opened the door wider and they both stared at each other in surprise.

"Ivan?! W-what…did you…did you shave your body? Why did you do that?"

"And why would you keep a beard?! Ludwig, you look weird!"

"I don't look—! Ah, I was just…I'm…" Ludwig took a deep breath, before muttering; "I just…came to say I'm sorry…I know I was being rude, saying you were disgusting…"

"It's alright…I forgave a long time ago, Ludwig…but why the beard?"

"I thought…maybe if I keep a beard, I could learn how it feels like, you know? I just…I really didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry, Van—"

Ivan closed in towards his lover and kissed his lips before he could say another word. The mustache brushed against the Russian's lips in a tickling way; no wonder Ludwig didn't really like it when he had a mustache once.

"I told you, it's okay…I forgave you. I know you didn't mean it. I'm…I'm sorry too, for scolding you…"

"…Is that why you shaved…?" Ludwig stared at his boyfriend, still shocked at how he looked. As far as he could remember, Ivan never had been so clean-shaved like this. "I have to admit looking at you without body hair seemed a little…bizarre."

"_Da_…I thought it didn't want you to feel bad so…" Ivan chuckled. "Well…I guess I looked like a disgusting man-girl now, huh?"

The German smiled and slowly pushed his lover back into the house, before closing the front door behind him.

"…maybe we should prove that part wrong, hmm?"

…

The Russian rested next to Ludwig after their little sexual escapade, gasping softly for air after all the hard work of satisfying his boyfriend. For the first time, Ludwig allowed him to snuggle closer and even brush their sweaty skin against each other. If Ivan had his chest hair right then, Ludwig would surely push him off the bed.

Ivan thought this wasn't so bad, having no hair at all. It felt somewhat intimate to have their bodies touching each other without the tickling hair in between them. No wonder his lover prefer to shave.

But not shaving wasn't that bad either. Ivan had to admit, Ludwig looked very handsome with the beard on. He looked very matured, very manly…even if he was flushing like crazy from the orgasm he went through when they finished their ordeal together.

Ivan ran a hand on the other's face, softly trailing his fingers on the fuzziness on the other's chin.

"Shave this tomorrow, okay? I think I like it better when you don't have it…you look cuter that way. And it's easier to kiss you."

"Hehe…so now you know how I feel when you keep that beard. And you too. Don't shave too much next time. This is weird but I think I like the feeling of your err…chest hair on my own bare ones when we…make love. It's rather arousing."

"_Da, da_…I won't do this again. Besides, waxing hurts like a bitch" The Russian chuckled, and the German followed suit.

"But, Ludwig…can I ask you something…?"

"_Ja?_"

"Why isn't there any hair on your chest…? I see you kept the one down near your penis, and I flt fine hair on your legs. Did you shave boobs?"

"I…I didn't…Damn it, Ivan! What kind of question is that?!"

"Well, I was just asking…"

"…you want me to grow chest hairs? Vanya, I'm naturally clean there, no matter how long I waited, my chest just don't grow any…but if you insist, I could try—"

"_Nyet! Nyet._ Keep it clean. You know your chest is my most favourite part. I like it this way."

"Heh. Of course. But you have to keep yours."

"And you have to lose the beard."

"Anything for my used-to-be-hairy Vanya."

"Hey!"

...


End file.
